Printing systems allow for a printing fluid to be deposited onto a print medium. Printing fluid may be deposited onto the print medium via a print head using fluid ejection technologies. These include thermal and piezoelectric ejection technologies. The resolution of the print head may be determined by the number of individual nozzles employed in the print head. Some printing systems, such as large industrial presses, may print at a high throughput with a high image quality. For such high throughput printing systems, regular periodic servicing or maintenance may have to be performed in order to maintain a high image quality throughout the duration of a single print job.